I Feel a Sin Coming on
by Krunkatronic
Summary: From fourth the fatal loins of these two foes, a pair of star-cross'd triplettes take their lives; whose misadventured piteous overthrows do with their death bury their parents' strife...


**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: This story has multiple pairings: Akuroku; Cleon; LeaXSora; RenoXVentus; DolanXGooby

* * *

On a sexy rainy night, Ventus Capulet gathered his material and snuck out of he and his brothers', Sora and Roxas, room. It was hard to keep it on the down low, because Ventus and his brothers shared on big bed togther like the Power Puff girls. He tried his hardest to keep quiet and not to wake his brothers. If they ever knew what he REALLY did at night, they would never look at him the same.

Ventus traveled quite some time to his work place, The Wash. The Wash was an exclusively sexy underground gay strip club ran by Ansem the Wise; Ansem the Wise was a priest at the local Baptist church, Kingdom Hearts. During the day he was noble man of God, but at night he was a sex crazed strip joint owner reveling in the dirty money he makes every night. He was usually mean and cruel to his strippers; he would usually make pterodactyl noises at them.

Ventus approached the door to The Wash. A dog-eyed man appeared through a little sliding door and asked, "uhh- What's derr passward?" Ventus scanned his surroundings, then answered the dog-eyed man in low raspy whisper, "Huh-yuck!" The dog-eyed man Gooby nodded his head and let Ventus enter. Ventus went to the back with all the other strippers to put on his outfit. A tall red-headed man walked over towards Ventus.

"What's up, blondie?" he asked as he grabbed Ventus' butt.

Ventus blushed. "Uhh, hey Reno."

"What's wrong? I can tell that something's bothering you."

"Oh, nothing. It's just that it's Monday night; therefore, Xehanort is here. UGHH."

Reno made a strong laugh, "Well, you'll get over it; he tips you very generously."

"Yea, I suppose so. "

Ventus and Reno parted, and Ventus went off towards Xenohart. Ventus appeared right infront of Xehanort, he dropped his robe.

"Good...Evening...Xehanort," Ventus said as he cringed.

"NU-UH-UH.._**.MASTER**_ Xehanort." the old wrinkled little twat made himself quite comfortable on the couch. As Ventus was doing his usual thing, Xehanort - I mean, _**MASTER**_ Xenohart reached for the young lad's thigh. Ventus winced at his old prune-y hand.

"HUH-YUCK! HEY, NO TOUCHING THE STRIPPERS!" yelled Gooby

.  
Ventus shut his eyes tightly and imagined doing something else- anything else but this, like maybe scraping the salt lick. After what felt like a lifetime, Master Xehanort's time was up, and the roughest part of the week was over, but Ventus' shift itself was far from over. He heard the old man whisper.

"Get yo fat-ass back here." But Gooby had confronted the man, allowing Ventus to escape the room, and Xehanort was escorted out of the building- how Mondays usually went with him.

After Ventus' shift was over, he gathered his things to head on home. Reno noticed this and went up to him and slung his arm around him.

"Hey now, instead of heading down on home, why don't you come back to my place?" Reno had a cunning smile on his face.

"I'd better not; my brother's will notice that I'm gone."

"Oh, pffft! You'll be fine. I'll return you back before they wake up, and my brothers can keep a scecret. Trust me, they'll NEVER know you were gone." Reno did the best he could to reassure Ventus that he'd be okay.

"Fine." Ventus answered then grabbed Reno's hand.

They walked on back to Reno and his brothers' place. (All their homes are within spittin' distance of The Wash.) As the two of them entered the apartment, they were greeted by the other two brothers.

"Sup, Ven!?" shouted Axel, "How's Roxas?"

"He's well."

"Tell Roxas that I'll hit him up later to fix his sink,...and what I mean fix his sink, I mean I'm gonna have sex with him." Axel chuckled as if it was actually clever.

"Heh...sure."

"Hmm, long time, no see. Been ages since you've been here; why's that?" Lea asked.

"Well, just didn't feel like taking the risk to be caught by either Cloud or Leon."

After the quick chatter, Reno and Ventus went down the hallway to Reno's room. Reno shut the door behind him and shoved Ventus onto the bed.

"Alright let's cut to the chase, dollface- are you bottom or am I this time?" he asked while removing his shirt, revealing his disgustingly pale chest and unattractive-but-attractive-at-the-same-time lanky frame.

"Uhh.." Ventus hesitated.

"I'll tell you what. You can suck my penis while you think it over."

Ventus did not like giving head. So he opted to just go ahead and get the butthurt over with and called bottom. Having sex with Reno was more of a business move. The closer he got with Ventus, the less shit he got from the other skank crack whores Mickey seemed to find so easily. On the other hand, Reno actually believed they had a thing, and he even went as far as to call Ventus his lover, but to Ventus.. he was just a fuck and quite literally a pain in his ass.


End file.
